onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Syrup Village
| Conditions = | EXP = 105 | Beli = 735 | Rainbow = | Title = Braggart | TConditions = Clear Chapter | Chapter2 = 2 | Quest2 = Son of a Brave Sea Warrior | Stamina2 = 5 | Battles2 = 5 | Boss2 = | Conditions2 = | EXP2 = 139 | Beli2 = 973 | Rainbow2 = | Title2 = | TConditions2 = | Chapter3 = 3 | Quest3 = Plan to Kill the Young Mistress | Stamina3 = 5 | Battles3 = 5 | Boss3 = | Conditions3 = | EXP3 = 136 | Beli3 = 973 | Rainbow3 = | Title3 = Lady | TConditions3 = Clear Chapter | Chapter4 = 4 | Quest4 = One, Two, Django the Hypnotist | Stamina4 = 5 | Battles4 = 5 | Boss4 = | Conditions4 = | EXP4 = 148 | Beli4 = 1036 | Rainbow4 = | Title4 = Hypnotist | TConditions4 = Clear Chapter | Chapter5 = 5 | Quest5 = Save the Young Mistress! | Stamina5 = 5 | Battles5 = 5 | Boss5 = | Conditions5 = | EXP5 = 156 | Beli5 = 1113 | Rainbow5 = 1 | Title5 = | TConditions5 = | Chapter6 = 6 | Quest6 = Farewell to Kaya | Stamina6 = 5 | Battles6 = 5 | Boss6 = | Conditions6 = | EXP6 = 141 | Beli6 = 987 | Rainbow6 = | Title6 = Captain | TConditions6 = Clear Chapter | Chapter7 = 7 | Quest7 = Landing! The Black Cat Pirates | Stamina7 = 5 | Battles7 = 5 | Boss7 = | Conditions7 = | EXP7 = 137 | Beli7 = 1421 | Rainbow7 = | Title7 = | TConditions7 = | Chapter8 = 8 | Quest8 = Defending Syrup Village | Stamina8 = 5 | Battles8 = 5 | Boss8 = | Conditions8 = | EXP8 = 139 | Beli8 = 1127 | Rainbow8 = | Title8 = | TConditions8 = | Chapter9 = 9 | Quest9 = Caution! Siam's Cat Snatch | Stamina9 = 5 | Battles9 = 5 | Boss9 = | Conditions9 = | EXP9 = 151 | Beli9 = 1022 | Rainbow9 = | Title9 = Slouch | TConditions9 = Clear Chapter | Chapter10 = 10 | Quest10 = Fearsome Foe! Butchie | Stamina10 = 5 | Battles10 = 5 | Boss10 = | Conditions10 = | EXP10 = 154 | Beli10 = 1043 | Rainbow10 = 1 | Title10 = | TConditions10 = | Chapter11 = 11 | Quest11 = Revenge! Meowban Brothers | Stamina11 = 6 | Battles11 = 5 | Boss11 = | Conditions11 = | EXP11 = 172 | Beli11 = 1183 | Rainbow11 = | Title11 = | TConditions11 = | Chapter12 = 12 | Quest12 = Showdown!! Captain Django | Stamina12 = 6 | Battles12 = 5 | Boss12 = | Conditions12 = | EXP12 = 183 | Beli12 = 1281 | Rainbow12 = | Title12 = | TConditions12 = | Chapter13 = 13 | Quest13 = Clash!! Captain Kuro | Stamina13 = 7 | Battles13 = 5 | Boss13 = | Conditions13 = | EXP13 = 238 | Beli13 = 1631 | Rainbow13 = 1 | Title13 = Steward Merry | TConditions13 = Clear Chapter Clear Chapter 30 times | Rewards = | RConditions = Clear all chapters in Syrup Village | Missions = Missions: Syrup Village }} Farming notes See Syrup Village section in Tips_for_New_OPTC_Players_and_Roadmap#Beginner Guide to Farming. How to beat Syrup Village No battle here should pose much of a challenge, regardless what team you use. Use Zoro against Kuro, and Luffy against Django. Really, you should not have a tough moment here unless you are doing something very wrong with your team building (like not using a a captain that boosts your units ATK power or have empty slots) or you are forgetting to power up your units. Category:East Blue